Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 '''is the third season in Sulola's fanon Big Brother series. Twists * '''Head of Household (HOH): '''Each week, one houseguest will become the HOH. They must nominate two fellow houseguests for eviction. * '''Golden Power of Veto (POV): '''Each week, the HOH, the two nominees, and three players chosen by random draw will compete for the Power of Veto. The houseguest who wins the POV will have the power to remove a nominee, and the HOH must name a replacement. * '''The VIP Suite: '''Each week for the first six weeks, the two runner ups in the HOH competition will enter the VIP Suite, where they will be given large comfortable beds to sleep in and any kind of food they would like, as well as other luxuries. They will also together choose a box numbers 1 through 6, and together they will receive a joint prize. The prizes are as following: ** '''Box 1: ''Immunity: ''The duo can choose to both become immune for the week up until Week 7, and they both must agree to use the power. If it is not used by Week 7, it will automatically be used Week 7, but it will be randomly assigned to two houseguests in the house instead of the recipients. If a member of the duo is evicted, the remaining member will become automatically immune the next week, using up the power. ** Box 2: ''Renomination Power: ''If the Veto is used at the Veto Ceremony, the duo that got Box 2 can use this power together to name the replacement nominee. This power expires if one of the houseguests that wins it is evicted from the game. ** Box 3: ''Bring Back to Life: ''The houseguests who win this power can choose after any eviction until Week 7 to offer a chance to the evictee to come back into the game. If the duo decides not to use the power until Week 7 or cannot agree to use it until Week 7, the chance to return will be automatically offered to the Week 7 evictee. If a member of the duo is evicted Week 7 or earlier, the chance will automatically be offered to them. ** Box 4: ''Headhunters: ''The duo that opens this box will be turned into enemies. They will be awarded an extra $10,000 if they can get their partner evicted before them. ** Box 5: ''Cancel a Vote: ''The duo who wins this box can choose to cancel someone's vote at any eviction up until the Final 6. However they must agree on this cancellation, and if one of the members of the duo is evicted, this power expires. ** Box 6: ''Joined at the Hip: ''This prize gives the duo a very special unitard! They will be connected at the hip by a short rope for the duration of the week after this prize is released, and they must do everything together. * Jury of 7, Final 2: 'The final two houseguests remaining at the end of the season will be judged by a jury of 7 of their evicted houseguests, and they will decide a winner. Houseguests Memory Wall } | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | |} Week 1 Su welcomed the fourteen new houseguests into the house with a grin on his face. They all looked about with wonder; the house theme this year was Wealth, and everything in the house was golden, modern, and expensive. As the houseguests marveled at their new home, they began to get to know each other, and popped a bottle of champagne in the living room in celebration. Alexis, Aniyah, and Priscilla can be seen bonding, while Xavier, Marcus, and Lukas have a race chugging their champagne. Soon after, they were called to the backyard for their very first HOH competition; they were all very excited to compete. Before they began however, Su revealed the season's twist: the VIP Suite. The two runner-ups in the HOH competition would enter the VIP Suite. They would get to live in this luxurious room all week, but they would also be given a random advantage or disadvantage in the game. The houseguests were surprised but intrigued by this first twist. Su explained the first challenge of the season; the houseguests would be standing on shaking platforms trying to balance a platter full of champagne flutes. The last houseguest standing with all of their glasses unbroken would become the HOH, while the two runner-ups would enter the VIP Suite. Immediately, houseguests began to drop like flies. Within two minutes, the only four people left standing were Alexis, Aniyah, Kashton, and Xavier. Kashton was a busboy and was used to balancing trays, but he didn't want to win so he pretended to accidentally drop his platter. Aniyah and Alexis then made a deal with Xavier; he wanted to be HOH, so they stepped off and let him be HOH. After the HOH competition, Aniyah and Alexis were brought to the VIP Suite. The entire house gasped at the beautiful room and the two fluffy beds. Once everyone had filtered out, the two approached the row of six boxes in the back of the room. They discussed it and decided to just pick the first box. They opened it, and discovered that they had been given joint Immunity that could be used at any point until Week 7, however they would both have to agree to use it. The two girls who were quickly becoming close celebrated this power and vowed to keep it a secret. Many people flocked to Xavier's HOH room when it opened later. Later on in the day, Xavier formed a tight alliance with Lukas and Marcus. They discussed options for nominations. They put aside a lot of people who they liked or who they thought didn't deserve to go up yet. In the end, they narrowed the options down to Albert, Cassandra, and Vick, who were all older and didn't connect as well with the guys. However, Vick talked with Xavier and Xavier respected the man's work ethic, so at the nomination ceremony he instead put up Cassandra and Albert. Neither were surprised, as they knew their age had made them early targets. Thanh, Giada, and Jorge competed for the Veto alongside Xavier and his nominees. The houseguests would be attached to a zipline for this challenge, and they would have to carry magnetic puzzle pieces from one side of the yard to the other to build their puzzle of piles of jewelry on a magnetic board. Thanh, Giada, and Albert all fell behind quite early, and Xavier fell behind at the puzzle. Cassandra was the best at the puzzle but was slower than Jorge; in the end, Jorge beat Cassandra by a few puzzle pieces and won the Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Jorge decided to leave nominations the same, not wanting to rock the boat. Cassandra immediately hit the campaign trail, strategizing heavily about why she should stay over Albert. Many people were overwhelmed and quite threatened by how eloquently and profusely Cassandra advocated for herself. Meanwhile, Albert took a laissez-faire approach, just hanging out and trying to fit in. However, after he made some borderline homophobic jokes, people were pretty wary of him. Everyone looked to Xavier for the vote, and he ultimately decided if he would rather take out a threat or someone who made the house uncomfortable. On Eviction Night, Su revealed that by a vote of 11-0...Cassandra had been evicted from the Big Brother house. Cassandra groaned and just walked out of the house, frustrated that she had barely been allowed to play the game she loved. It was obvious that the house had decided she was too much of a potential threat to keep around. Voted for Cassandra: Alexis, Aniyah, Elicia, Giada, Jorge, Kashton, Lukas, Marcus, Priscilla, Thanh, Vick Voted for Albert: No oneCategory:Big Brother Seasons Category:Big Brother 3 Category:Season Page |}